La Noche más Oscura
by LoganJohnson
Summary: El Club Glee tendra una fiesta de Navidad, donde, por cortesia de Puck y Santana, abra alcohol. Conforme Avanza la noche, todos empiezan a Revelar sus mas Oscuros secretos, los cuales pensaron nunca revelar. Bueno, este es mi Primer Fanfic. En Realidad, es una historia original mia, pero por miedo a que me la copien, aqui la puse, eligiendo personajes de mi serie favorita Glee.
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio**

Abro la puerta del taxi con rapidez y la cierro con demasiada fuerza.

-_ Hacia el Aeropuerto_ – espeto con desesperación.

Me pongo el cinturón de seguridad y me dejo caer en el asiento. Cierro los ojos.

El dolor de cabeza es tan fuerte y potente que no sé cómo lo he soportado. Si sumamos todo lo que he dormido en estos tres días, a lo mucho tendr horas. A pesar de todo lo que he hecho, y lo que haré me recuesto porque necesito dormir, aunque sean solo los veinte minutos del viaje en taxi. Sé que no lograre nada presionando al taxista para que vaya más rápido y solo me estresare más. De alguna manera, el Starbucks que decidí comprar antes de la llamada aun no me hace efecto, lo cual es bueno… por ahora.

Llegue y saco un billete de cincuenta dólares de mi bolsillo y se los lanzo al taxista.

- _Quédese el cambio_ - le digo.

Salgo corriendo del taxi e inmediatamente empiezo a buscarlo.

Esta es una de las pocas veces que me arrepiento de haber venido a vivir a Nueva York, porque este maldito aeropuerto es inmenso, tardare años en encontrarlo.

_Ultima llamada para el vuelo 723 a Ohio, salida por la puerta 25._

Ese es, ese debe ser su vuelo.

Corro con una velocidad a la Daniel Craig en Skyfall y me abro paso entre la gente. Empujo a un señor de mediana edad, con tanta fuerza, que veo como cae al suelo.

_Puerta 22._

Dios, ya casi, ya casi.

Saco mi iPhone y busco su número de teléfono en mi registro de llamadas.

_Puerta 23._

Presiono marcar y corro con más rapidez.

_Puerta 24._

Carajo, respóndele, por favor.

_Puerta 25._

Está cerrada.

Corro hacia atrás y miro por la ventana. Ahí, a lo lejos, esta él, tan guapo como siempre, pero tiene la mirada baja.

Remarco su número y veo que saca su teléfono.

Gracias a Dios, me responde.

_-Blaine_ – dice con su hermosa voz.

-_¡Kurt! ¡Kuuuuuurt!_ Por favor, no te vayas, por favor. Espera – mi voz empieza a sonar un poco llorosa.

-_Blaine, no hagas esto más difícil, por favor, sabes que no puedo quedarme. Y la verdad, sigo sin saber porque quieres seguir aquí después de todo._

_-Por favor, no me dejes. Te amo. Lo sabes. Mírame, estoy aquí arriba_ – las primeras lagrimas empiezan a salir.

Voltea a ver hacia a todos lados y me encuentra.

Nuestras miradas se encuentran, aun a metros de distancia.

-_Por favor Kurt, dime algo._

En ese momento, es cuando sabía que era el final.

Había miles de Respuestas posibles. La más común era que me dijera "_Lo siento". _La siguiente respuesta en la lista era que no me respondiera, colgara el teléfono y subiera al avión.

Mi mente seguía pensando en todas las opciones, analizando cual era la respuesta más dolorosa que podría decirme.

Entonces me responde en lo que, para mí, fueron horas.

De todas las respuestas, la que me dijo era la que estaba hasta el final de la lista, la que no me había detenido a pensar, por la poca probabilidad de que fuera.

_-Ven conmigo._


	2. Organizando una Guerra

-¿Entonces qué haremos? - pregunta Rachel, prácticamente a gritos para que todo el escándalo de los demás se acabe.

En otro caso, Kurt se hubiera puesto en su contra, pero la verdad, es que nadie entendía lo que decían todos al mismo tiempo.

Estábamos planeando nuestra fiesta de Navidad, para solo miembros del Club Glee, la cual celebraremos en casa de Rachel, específicamente en su sótano.

El verdadero problema es que nadie se pone de acuerdo con el presupuesto de la fiesta y eso.

Hoy es viernes 14 de Diciembre de 2013. Se supone que la fiesta será el 20 del mismo mes.

Pero a este paso, dudo mucho que lo logremos. Tenemos confirmado el hecho de que Santana y Puck meterán alcohol, pero es lo único.

Todos están emocionados, lo admito, hasta Kurt y yo, pero aun así, sigo pensando que esto es una mala idea. No por el alcohol, sino por el tiempo.

-¿Alguna idea de que botanas llevaremos o algo parecido? - dice Finn, con voz determinante.

-Santana y yo conseguiremos el Alcohol, así que ustedes pueden encargarse de eso - respondió Puck, ahorrándose esa tarea.

-No Importa, de eso me encargo yo - respondió Rachel, tratando de sentirse importante y haciéndose notar por su fiesta.- Solo que mañana les diré cuanto es para que paguen.

Milagrosamente, nadie pone excusas o algo parecido.

En ese momento, el señor Shue entra y nos metemos de lleno a la clase.

Los días pasan con una exagerada rapidez que apenas me doy cuenta, todos le pagamos el dinero a Rachel, que eran 60 dólares cada quien, y a Santana, que cobraba 20 dólares por el alcohol.

Fácilmente entre todos eran más de mil dólares.

La lista de Invitados eran: Quinn, Finn, Artie, Ryder, Wade, Sebastian, Adam, Brittany, Sam, Kurt y yo, además de los tres anfitriones.

Lo que más me sorprendió de toda la planeación de la fiesta, es el hecho de que Kurt no puso objeción en ningún momento, aunque, según Rachel, él lo hace para mostrar "su lado divertido" ante mi e impresionarme. Si tan solo él supiera lo mucho que me gusta, probablemente ya hubiera decidido no asistir a esta fiesta.

El dia de la fiesta, que comenzaba a las 10 p.m., me quede sin gasolina, por lo que le pedi a mi hermano mayor, Cooper, que me llevara ahi.

El acepto a llevarme, pero durante todo el camino me preguntaba porque queria ir, pues él y yo sabiamos que a mi casi no me gustaban ese tipo de fiestas.

A unas esquinas de casa de Rachel, me llegaron 3 mensajes a mi iPhone. De Kurt, Santana y Ryder. Me preguntaron si ya estaba por llegar, porque todos ya estaban ahi.

No les respondi, porque ya estaba cerca y no le encontraba sentido.

Cuando vuelvo a guardar mi iPhone, veo que llego a la casa.

-Gracias Coop - digo, mientras me desabrocho el cinturón.

-¿Estas seguro de esto?


End file.
